Diosus
UNIVERSA QUOD TOTUS PLENUS MAGUS ALIO or when not referring too him in a dead language Diosus, is one of the few COC abiding White Magic users in Antarctica.He hates the color blue but injoys Cyan.He often works for BoF do to his Wutt Energy channeling ability and is the self-proclaimed Director Benny's Biggest Fan. Background Diosus was born to Sarah Magus and Jacob Magus in Faynor. He was his mother's second child and so had a half-sister who was always really mean to him. She bullied him, stole his lunch, pulled chairs out from underneath him, and made fun of him. This treatment from his sister in his early years would later cause him to get grouchy, occasionally tempered, and to scowl at things that he disapproved of. When he was the age of two his father died so he never knew much about him and when he asked his mother about him she acted as if she was too sad to talk about it. When he was 12, on a day that his sister was especially picking on him he yelled at her to turn to turn to stone and the next thing everyone knew the tip of his sister’s shoe had turned to stone in a puff of smoke. His mother and his sister were horrified thinking he was some kind of monster and chased him away with a broom. Diosus ran away to his uncle Ferdinand who took him in despite what nonsense his sister in law (Diosus's Mother) was spilling about him turning people's shoes to stone. Diosus's Uncle told him about how his father actually was a wizard that was killed in a tragic magic accident and that apparently he had inherited some of his fourth wall related magical powers. Diosus tinkered with his ability to do things with speech and eventually discovered that silent magic was possible as well. And so he spent the rest of his childhood living in his uncle’s attic advancing his magic abilities. When he was 18, he left his uncle to continue his work elsewhere. He was later offered a job by Director Benny to work at the BoF do to his great Fourth-Wall and Wutt Energy Channeling abilities Involvement He works for the BoF helping to clean up vandalized articles and alerting Director Benny of any serious COC violations. He’s also a huge fan of Director Benny and is the Antarctican president of the Director Benny Fan Club He also hates the color blue though enjoys Cyan. In the mornings at the BoF, Diosus can be seen yelling at Fudd for making the universe chaotic. Trivia *He dislikes chaos and does his best to keep things orderly. *He is actually imune to Director Benny's grammar controling ability.Theorys of how this is possible include the fact that he uses great grammar and the fact that he has control over Wutt Energy *He weilds the Staf Of Sar'Domin Gallery File:BennyFanShirt.PNG|His Favorite Shirt See also * what hes some what parodyed from..... * Staff Of Sar'Domin Category:Characters